


A Strange Interlude

by hobbit



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit/pseuds/hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Schuldig and Aya have a strange interlude, Schuldig is a prick and Aya's katana is mysteriously absent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Katzechen - kitten, or at least the way Schuldig chooses to refer to Weiss in their presence when I write him. It's pretentious, obnoxious and we both know it.

Generally speaking, Schuldig felt that he had every reason to be proud of his command of the Japanese language. He had, after all, learned it through an English-speaker who absolutely refused to help him out by speaking German - or allowing him to pull meanings out of people's heads.

There were days, however, when he got the feeling that he was definitely missing something. That the general slang had abruptly shifted on him without an advance warning. Particularly when it involved Fujimiya Aya, who could put out some of the most _charming _turns of phrase at the most inopportune times.

In the middle of combat, for example.

In this case he just blinked up at the assassin - who was glowering down at him as if he didn't think that the full weight of his body concentrated on Schuldig's elbows and hips was enough to keep him down - and said "I _beg _your pardon?"

Fujimiya's grip on his arms tightened in a decidedly painful manner. "I said," he bit out slowly and carefully, "'does fucking with my mind give you a happy, or something'."

"Ja, that's what I thought you said."

Schuldig considered the question with every outward sign of seriousness for about four seconds before a slow, lazy grin spread across his face. "And what if it does?" He arched his back slightly - just enough to call Fujimiya's attention to their exact positioning. "You're not really helping matters here, you know."

"Stop it." The voice was still low, but was that a hint of strain?

There was definitely revulsion in his thoughts.

Schuldig smirked. "You brought it up, not me." If Fujimiya hadn't been sitting on him, he might have done something obnoxious to punctuate the statement. As it was, he had to be mostly content with the near snarl that brought from Abyssinian.

He was starting to lose feeling in his fingers.

"You're not fighting back." Violet eyes narrowed suddenly. "Why? What are you doing in my head?"

Schuldig laughed. "Nothing, _katzechen. _As long as you're sitting on me, you're not helping the others take out your target." He drummed his fingers on one black-clad knee. "And, really, do you think I _mind _having you sitting in my lap?"

Never in his life experience outside of Rosenkreuz had Schuldig seen someone move as fast as Fujimiya.


End file.
